You Will Never Know How Much I Love You
by CrueFan21
Summary: When the celebrations have settled down, Anna and Elsa take a moment to spend just with each other. In doing so, Anna learns the depth of her sister's love for her. A sisterly oneshot.


You Will Never Know How Much I Love You

* * *

After the festivities had settled down, and the people of Arendelle went back to their homes, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf returned to the castle. Olaf was overjoyed that Anna and Elsa were happy with their family tradition; that tradition being him. The sisters were grateful for what was the best Christmas in many years. After saying goodnight to Kristoff and Olaf, Anna and Elsa went upstairs to bed. However, one of the girls was too excited to go to sleep.

"Elsa, this was the best Christmas ever!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa smiled. "Yes, it was. I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Anna. You deserve it."

"And it was so sweet of Olaf to go through all that trouble, just to give us a tradition. I love him."

"He's special alright," Elsa agreed. "We have you to thank for that."

"Me? But remember, Elsa, you were the one who came up with him."

"For argument sake, it was a team effort," Elsa said. "You always reminded me of him."

"Of course, Elsa. It was one of my most cherished memories of you. Until recently, it was one of the few memories I had of you."

Anna hung her head, reminiscing on how lonely things used to be. The halls were empty, all the castle was as quiet as a graveyard. It was amazing how much had changed in over a year. When they got to Anna's room, Anna turned around to say goodnight to Elsa.

Before she could speak, Elsa spoke herself.

"Anna, would you like to sleep with me this evening?"

Anna's eyes lit up. She was surprised by the offer, but still elated nonetheless.

"Of course! You mean…like when we were kids?"

"Yep. It'll be just like old times," Elsa said. "My bed is certainly big enough for the two of us."

"Awesome! Let me change into my nightgown," Anna said.

Anna emerged from her bedroom a minute later, wearing her yellow nightgown with her hair unbraided. She followed Elsa down the hallway to her bedroom, being the first to step inside.

In the past year, Anna had been in Elsa's room over a dozen times, but she was still getting used to being inside as opposed to being on the other end. Anna hopped into bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Sleepover with sis!" she cried.

Elsa laughed. "Yep. It sure is. Just give me a minute to change, and I'll be right there."

Elsa emerged from her wardrobe, wearing a thin, light blue nightgown, which matched her eyes. She crawled into bed with Anna, reaching out a hand to bring her sister closer.

"I'm glad that you had a great Christmas, Anna. I really am," Elsa said.

"Me too. It's been such a great day, I don't want it to end!"

"Well, all good things must come to an end, but there will be many more Christmases to come. Each one will be better than the last."

"Oh, I hope so."

"It will, Anna. I promise."

"Hey Elsa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Anna. What is it?"

"Are you happy? I mean, now that the gates are opened, I mean."

"Of course, I'm happy, Anna. I haven't felt this way since childhood. I have you to thank for that."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Kristoff and Sven helped too."

"Yes, but you were the driving force behind it all. Without you, I'd still be shut up in an ice castle all alone up on the mountain. I was so foolish to think that I escaped by problems by running away from them. I just chose one form of isolation over another. In the process, I hurt you even more."

"Elsa, remember you promised to stop beating yourself up like that," Anna gently reminded her sister.

"I know, and I won't, but it's just amazing, you know."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, curious.

"It's amazing that you were willing to go through all that trouble, go through an icy hell, just to have me back. I don't deserve a sister like you."

"Elsa, you do deserve me. In fact, you deserve the world after all you've been through. You're my sister, and nothing will ever change that. The reason why we're here today, having a sleepover together in your room, is because we love each other. That love will get us through so much. Don't worry about trying to prove your love to me. I know you love me very much. Though I sometimes doubted myself for believing in you all these years, I never stopped believing that you loved me, because my love for you was just too strong. I knew it had to be reciprocated. I knew that there had to be some reason why you couldn't see me, even if I couldn't understand it."

By now tears were falling from Elsa's eyes. In the moonlight, they looked like little icicles running down her pale cheeks.

"You're right, Anna. I love you so much. My dear sister, you will never know how much I love you. That's how much I love you. You are the most precious thing in the world to me. Without you, I would be nothing. Even though it's Christmas, and we both had a lovely day, I already received the best present many years ago; I got you, the day you were born, and how wonderful my life has been since. Yes, there have been many dark days, but even in those times, you were there, and that's what gave me comfort."

"Oh, Elsa," Anna exclaimed; the tears now falling from her own eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Anna," Elsa said. "Here's to many more wonderful years to come."

"Merry Christmas, Elsa. "As long as we spend them together, that's all I'll ever want."

The sisters drifted off into slumber with only the thoughts of each other on their minds. Outside, the snow fell from the sky, showering Arendelle in a blanket of white. Even though this Christmas was over, both Anna and Elsa knew that it was only the start of many more wonderful days to follow. Knowing that they would spend them together was a blessing in itself.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought it was time for a sweet, heartwarming oneshot. I'll get back on my Kristanna oneshot stories next, but I thought I would share this piece with you all. Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
